Hot 'N Cold
by ladyanna730
Summary: What happens when edge meets a girl, who makes him love and hate her at the same time. She's saracastic, and rude. What about this girl is so puzzling, a puzzle edge can't wait to solve EdgexOc
1. Chapter 1

**I jot this idea while listening to hot 'n cold by katy perry and sober by p!nk. So this wrestling story I intend to keep up with...I hope you like. Reminder this is edgexoc!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Adam sat in the trainers room getting ice wrapped around his knee. He had injured it in a match prior. He was feeling pretty okay, besides the pain. Probably because of the trainer. She sat there trying to concentrate, but kept smirk, because she knew he was looking at her.

"Okay, all done.", she said standing up.

"Okay...um thanks...," he said trying to remember her name.

"Adrian...Daniels.", she said.

He smacked his palm into his forehead. She dressed like the other trainer, except her pants were form fitting jeans. Her red hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. She turned around and handed him some medical tape, just in case. She had the most calming grey eyes. She put her stuff up and threw it over her shoulder. Before she left he grabbed her shoulder.

"Um...adrian, me and a few of the guys were going to get a drink , I was hoping you would to come.", he said.

"No thanks...maybe next time.", she said walking out of the locker room and down the hall.

Adam seemed puzzled, then he dismissed it and got dressed. He met curt and zack at a nearby bar. They had ready started drinking.

"Hey guys.", he said.

"Man what took you so long?", curt asked.

"You guys know that female trainer...what's her name.", he said thinking aloud.

"You mean adrian...yeah...what about her.",zack said.

"I asked her to come out with us.", he said ordering a beer.

"She wouldn't come to bar...", curt mumbled.

"Why not?", adam asked.

"Dude...you don't know...she's in A.A.", zack said drinking.

"That would explain so much.", adam said.

After a few drinks they went back to the hotel. He went upstairs to his room. Down the hall he saw adrian sitting in front of a room with headphone over hears. Her hair fell over her shoulder. She also had her laptop in front of her. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and then pulled the headphones down.

"Hey, adrian...why are you sitting outside like this?", he asked.

"My roommate has company...hows that knee.", she said half looking at him.

Adam sat down next to her, and noticed what she was looking at on the computer. It was some kind of paper she was typing. He saw she seemed kinda low. He stood and grabbed her computer bag.

"Come on you can hang out in my room tonight.", he said.

She got up and walked with him to his room. She looked back as he unlocked his door. She felt a tug, she looked and saw he had opened the door. She walked in and looked at the room. It was huge. She had never seen a room like this. He put some sheets and a blanket on the couch for her. She watched him for a second and then turned to her pocket. Her phone started to ring and vibrate.

"I'm sorry.", she said answering.

She went into the bathroom and started talking. Adam sat down and tried hard to hear a little of what she was saying. She finally came back out, she was attempting to turn the phone off.

"My sponser...I forgot to check in tonight.", she said quietly.

"So it is true that you're in A.A...", he said.

"Yeah...you guys talk about that?", she said.

"Um...yeah some of the guys told me the reason you don't go to the bar...so how did that happen?", he wondered.

"What happened?", she said saracasticly.

"How did you become an alcoholic?", he asked.

"I drank alot...", she said sitting on the couch.

He laughed because he knew the question was stupid. She plugged her computer up and turned it on. He knew that was probably the only conversation he was getting tonight. This women was weird, a bit distant. He couldn't rely on any of his normal tricks. Mostly his looks, there was someting crypitic and arduous about this girl. Maybe there is something worth finding out.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam saw adrian reading before the show. Her hair was out, a lot like last night. She left before he woke up this morning so he didn't have a chance to talk to her. She was wearing her trainer gear. He walked and stood over her, looking at what she was reading. As if she could feel him she closed her book and got up.

"Wait", he said grabbing her arm.

She turned and looked at him.

"Let me go.", she said in a quite tone.

He let her go and she stood there looking down. He noticed her arm was shaking a little.

"I hurt it earlier...but it still hurts.", she said under her breath.

He figured, more like he should have known when and how to grab adrian. He couldn't figure out why a girl this small could be a trainer. She looked more like a diva.

"Um....adrian do you hate me or something?", he asked.

She shook her head and put her book in her bag.

"I actually like you it's just I have a hard way of expressing it.", she said looking at him.

He smirked to himself. He couldn't believe he was worrying so much. He went to help her with her bag and she looked up at him and fell down. He let himself laugh before he could catch it. She smiled and stood up. She picked her stuff up and looked down.

"So that's why you were avoiding me...being nervous makes clumsy...", he said.

"No...I'm just better at avoiding people when they want to hound me with questions.", she said sarcastically.

She looked at her watch, said goodbye, and went to check in. Adam still couldn't understand this woman. Hounding her with questions, what did she mean by that. She must have been referring to the a.a thing, he guessed people tend to ask questions when something like that comes up in conversations. She must be sick of explaining herself, that's probably why she's so sarcastic. He never really saw her talking to anyone, maybe she preferred to be alone.

Later that night he saw her talking on the phone. She was kneeled over in a corner almost crying. He walked over there and checked on her. She was more vunerable then before. She hung up the phone and sat there. He helped her up, and looked at her. Tears streamed down her face. He wanted to kiss her, but feared she might take it the wrong way. She looked up at him and sighed. He couldn't control himself anymore. Before he noticed he was bring his face to her in a kiss. Her eyes grew and then closed. She felt the rate of her breathing increased. He like this. He wanted this moment to last forever. Adrian felt like this to but fear got to her first. She pulled away and tried to pull away.

"No...not when you're upset.", he said hugging her.

She pressed her face into his shirt. It had been awhile since she cried like this. It was clensing.

"Thanks adam.", she whispered.

That night adam had convinced her to stay the night with him. She walked with him into the hotel room he was staying in for the night. She put her stuff on the couch and laid down on it.

"No...your sleeping in the bed and I'll sleep on the couch.", he said.

"It's your room I couldn't ask you to do that.", she mumbled.

"But you didn't ask me.", he said getting close to her face.

She felt her heart racing. He kissed her on the forehead and seperated the blankets and pushed one over.

"We'll both sleep here, I'll just sleep under the thinner blanket.", he said.

"No I'll just sleep on the couch.", she said.

He rolled his eyes and placed his arms under her leg and behind her back. He lifted her off the couch and placed her on the bed.

"Go to sleep...I'll even wait until you fall asleep if you want me to.", he said.

She nodded and then laid down. He sat up and watched her drift to sleep. She kicked the covers off first chance she got, he thought maybe it was to warm for her. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. The cover might be to warm but he didn't want her to freeze, so atleast he could use his body heat to keep her warm.


	3. Chapter 3

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Two months later-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Adrian sat in the hotel room typing on her computer. Adam was sitting up watching television. He let her finish her school work before he bothered her, but he was getting a little annoyed with the lack of attention he was getting. She would write, or read and go to sleep. Unless she felt like being intimate. He kissed her on the neck and she nudged him while saving her work.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"Nothing.", she said getting up and going to the bathroom.

He put his arms behind his head and sighed. He heard the shower turn and then the shower curtain being pulled. He couldn't read this girl, he puts up with everything for her even went with her to A.A meetings but she still had a wall around herself. Suddenly he heard adrian scream from the bathroom. He got and ran in. She had a towel around her while she was playing with faucet. Her hair fell around her shoulders.

"What happened?" he said.

She turned around and then back at the shower.

"The hot water went out on me.", she said walking past.

He smirked and followed her into the room. She walked straight to the phone, adam quickly put his arms around her. As he took the phone from her and put it on the hook. She turned around and looked at him. He smirked and tried to undue her towel. Adrian put her hand over hand and ran into the bathroom. He grabbed his shoes and went down the hall. He went to zack and curt's room. Zack opened the door and let adam in. He sat in the chair across from curt.

"What happened?", zack asked.

"I hold she gets sick and runs into the bathroom...sometimes I think she hates me.", he said.

"Adrian is, weird just give her some time.", curt said.

"Dude you've known her since high school...how many boyfriends has she had?", he asked curt.

"I don't know...about three excluding you, she ain't much of a people person.", he explained.

"As for the getting sick she just probably not feeling well...talk to her and not us!", zack said.

"Fine.", he said getting up and heading to his room.

When he walked in he saw adrian laying under the covers. He reached over and put his hand on her forehead. She moved her head and turned over on her side.

"Adrian can I talk to you?", he said plopping on the bed.

"Sure.", she said.

"Do you just date me for the hell of it?", he asked.

"No I really like I don't do anything for the hell of it.", she said.

He nodded and smirked because he knew that was so true.

"Well why do you act like that?", he asked.

"Like what?", she asked.

"Well you move when I touch you, you don't like me to kiss you at work, and you punched me when I put my arms around you.", he said.

"You think I don't like you...look I love it when you touch me, and of course because I don't want people to think I basically got my job cause I date a superstar, and you caught me by surprise.", she said.

She finally pushed her self up and leaned against adam. He looked at her and pulled her close to him. He felt her wet hair on his lips as he kissed the top of her head.

"Um...I've got to tell you something...", she said.

"What?", he asked.

"It's kinda bad.", she said looking down.

"Just tell me.", he said sort of impatiently.

"I think I might be pregnant.", she mutter.

He pushed away a little, looking completely socked.

"When did you find this out?", he asked.

"Um three days ago when I miss my period, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow.", she said.

"When were you going to tell me?", he asked.

"When I was sure...don't worry, look this is my problem I'll with it.", she said getting up.

He pulled her back down on his lap.

"Don't sell me short I don't want to break up with you, wish I knew when you found out.", he said.

She looked around confused. She couldn't understand what he was saying.

"No one has ever been nice to you have they?", he asked.

"No not really.", she said while pulling the covers up.

He put his arms around her and pulled the covers up more. She still kept her indifferent expression on her face. This time it didn't really bother him, because he knew that it didn't come from malice towards him.


End file.
